Mercy
by eClair23
Summary: Mulder and Scully are on an anniversary trip post-My Struggle IV. Mulder comes back to the hotel with takeout and finds Scully unconscious on the floor.


Mulder scanned his key card and pushed the door open with his hip, a bag of takeout in his hand.

"I'm back," he called. No response. That was weird. "Scully?" He set down the bag on the bed.

He almost tripped on her tiny form lying motionless on the floor. He couldn't breathe, and he felt like he'd been sucker punched in the gut. He fell to his knees next to her, fumbling for his phone and miraculously managing to dial 911.

As the phone rang, he pulled her head into his lap. "Stay with me, sweetheart. We're gonna be okay. Just stay with me. _Please._ "

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yeah, this is Fox Mulder. It's my wife. I went out to get dinner and when I got back to my hotel room, she was on the floor, and she's, um, she's not moving." His voice cracked, betraying the fear he felt beneath his calm exterior.

"Where are you, Mr. Mulder?"

He gave her the address.

"I've just sent an ambulance, but I need you to stay on the line until the paramedics get there. Does she have a pulse?"

Mulder pressed two fingers to her thin wrist. "Yeah, but it's, um, it's really faint."

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes."

"Does your wife have a history of seizures, Mr. Mulder?"

"Yes, she had several seizures about six months ago." He tried to push away the memory of the phone call he'd gotten telling him she was in the hospital after a car wreck that could have and likely should have killed her.

"Anything that triggered these seizures?"

"No," he lied. Son with superpowers causing his mother visions wasn't going to go over well with doctors, he knew. Best to let them wonder. What they don't know can't hurt them, right?

"Anything that may have triggered the incident this time? Any change in medications, any new conditions?"

"Yeah. She's, um...she's pregnant and she's had a little trouble with dizzy spells and headaches. But we figured that was just an age thing. She's 54."

"Okay, Mr. Mulder. I've recorded all of this information so it's accessible to her doctors once she gets to the hospital. The ambulance should be there momentarily. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you."

Sure enough, within minutes, the paramedics were lifting her onto a stretcher and hooking her up to all kinds of monitors. He sat by her in the ambulance, tenderly brushing the hair out of her face and desperately willing her to wake up.

He sat in much the same position by her bedside at the hospital an hour later, clutching her hand and praying that God would have mercy on her and on their unborn child.

She woke up with a gasp, eyes wildly searching the room in a panic as she tried to sit up. He gently but firmly pushed her shoulders back onto the bed, fluffing the pillows beneath her.

"Is the baby okay?"

He kissed her forehead. "The baby's fine, sweetheart. You need to rest right now." He paused. "What happened?"

She strained to remember. "I...don't know, exactly. One second I was fine, I was standing by the coffee table, and the next thing I knew... _William,"_ she whispered. "Mulder, he's alive. I saw him, I had another vision. That's why I lost my balance."

"Woah, slow down. Take it easy. Deep breaths. I believe you, don't worry."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You believe me, just like that?"

"Scully, with all the crazy stuff we've experienced over the last six months, I don't think I can discredit anything anymore. Especially anything to do with our son." He regretted the last two words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

He could hear the tears in her voice. "Mulder, he's not our son. He never was."

He squeezed her hand. "I don't care. We loved him like he was, and that's all that matters now."

She nodded, then winced, gingerly lifting a hand to her forehead.

"You hit your head when you fell. That must be why you passed out," he answered her silent question.

"Okay."

"You lost a lot of blood. How are you feeling?"

"A little woozy, but I'm thankful it wasn't anything major." She cracked a smile. "For the record, this is not how I was hoping our anniversary trip would turn out."

"You and me both, Scully. But I guess we should stop expecting normalcy at this point."

She chuckled lightly, gently caressing her growing stomach. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He managed a smile. "I'm taking care of two of you now."


End file.
